


This Stupid, Wonderful, Boring, Amazing Job

by lilythesilly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly
Summary: “I once had my own reality tv show, ‘ A Little Bit Alexis’; maybe you’ve seen it? I was also a plant on three seasons of ' The Bachelor Australia .' So I’m, like, super familiar with how confessionals work. Anyway, I came to Dunder Mifflin because I needed a quick temp job since our super shady business manager ran off with all of my family’s money, and it turns out I can literally sell anything to anyone. Even paper.”A cute lil 'The Office' AU.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	This Stupid, Wonderful, Boring, Amazing Job

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, which means that both Twylexis and The Office are pretty close to the surface in my mind lol. Played a little fast and loose with the Office canon but *shrugs* it's fanfic.
> 
> Many thanks to [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost) for the quick pass over and beta ❤️

_“I once had my own reality tv show, ‘_ A Little Bit Alexis’; _maybe you’ve seen it? I was also a plant on three seasons of '_ The Bachelor Australia _.' So I’m, like, super familiar with how confessionals work.”_

_“Anyway, I came to Dunder Mifflin because I needed a quick temp job since our super shady business manager ran off with all of my family’s money, and it turns out I can literally sell anything to anyone. Even paper.”_

The only part of this job that Alexis likes is that she gets to decorate her desk. 

She has a cute little succulent and a couple of tiger’s eye gemstones to, like, ward off the bad vibes or awkward things that Roland says when he tries to be relatable. 

She watches Gwen pick up the phone and wonders if she notices the extra nickels she put in it this morning. It’s gonna be hilarious when she decides to take them all out. 

Well, ok; maybe she also likes messing with Gwen. 

“Dunder Mifflin; this is Twyla.” 

Alexis’s eyes shift over to the front desk, where Twyla is writing something down intently, and her heart flutters a bit. 

Ok, maybe there are three definite things she likes about this job.

She and Twyla have been friends since Alexis started here almost a year and a half ago. Alexis has only been in love with her for the better part of a year, which she is somehow both proud and sad about at the same time. 

Once Twyla is off the phone, Alexis pulls the small box out of her purse and bounces over to the reception desk. 

“Good morning, Twy.” She grins and leans forward on the desk. 

Twyla puts down the pencil and her smile brightens. “Alexis! Hi.”

“Hi,” Alexis repeats, even though she literally just said good morning. “I got you something, as, like a little good luck present for your interview today,” she says, and places the box down on the desk with a little shimmy. 

Twyla’s eyes widen and she picks the box up delicately. “Alexis you didn’t have to—”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Alexis waves it off with the flick of her wrist. “Just, like, a cute little crystal of your own to say good luck.” 

Twyla swallows and runs her finger over the smooth rose quartz. “What–what, um. Does it mean something?” she asks attentively. 

Alexis flushes, not willing to put her whole self out there in front of the office just yet, so she just shrugs. “I think it’s supposed to bring, um, trust and harmony,” she says lightly. 

Maybe Twyla will google the real meaning later. 

“Oh,” Twyla says softly. “Thank you.” 

Alexis shimmies again, like she’s brushing the nerves off. “Mm-hm. Well, I just wanted to wish you luck on your interview,” she says and taps the top of Twyla’s computer. “If you get the promotion then we can totally be girl-bosses together and you can take the empty desk next to me and Gwen.” 

Twyla’s smile falters. “Oh, um–” Twyla breaks off and looks down for a moment. “If I got the promotion then I would actually be working at the district office.” 

The district office is in Toronto which is, like, not here. 

Alexis’s own smile falls for a moment before she picks it back up, brighter than before. “ _Twy,_ that is so exciting! I hope you get it.” 

Alexis spends the rest of the morning glancing over at the desk and Twyla—her hair, her smile, her eyes—and tries to picture what it would look like without her.

She’s so deep in her own thoughts that she can’t even appreciate a good gossip sesh with Ray. 

“So I’m here the other day delivering my—it was Tuesday which is definitely water cooler day, even though I’m thinking of switching it up with office plant day—but, anyway I was dropping something off and guess who was in the conference room with the _blinds closed_ ,” he says, leaning in closely across the desk. 

And that brings Alexis out of her distraction temporarily. “Oh my god, _no_. Mandy and Eric are _not_ —”

“They absolutely _are_ ,” Ray cuts her off.

Alexis gasps and turns around to tell Twy, only to see her putting on her coat and her stomach drops. “Are you leaving already?” 

Twyla nods. “Yeah I just want to make sure I have enough time to get there and everything.” 

Alexis nods wordlessly and tugs on her earring, suddenly very glad she decided to go with a hoop today. “Good luck, Twy. Call me after to dish?” 

Twyla smiles. “I will! Bye.”

Alexis watches her go as Ray continues onto the next piece of gossip. 

She spends the rest of her day bouncing back and forth between making calls and checking her own phone. She doesn’t even get to properly celebrate the big sale she gets because her phone dings at the same time, but it’s only her brother. 

_“I really hope Twy gets this promotion. I do. And I think she’s going to get it, because she’s super qualified and can make anyone she meets instantly love her. Even though it’s, like, in a completely different city, she deserves so much more than to just be behind that desk. And if she does, I’m going to be so happy for her.”_

_“Timing is everything, you know. And me and Twy just, like, never had it. First she rejected me because she had just broken off things with Mutt, and then there was Ted and. It just never clicked. But it’s gonna be ok, it really is because_ —”

Alexis gets cut off when the door to the conference room swings open and Twyla pops her head in. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” she says when she notices Alexis’s mic and the camera crew.

Alexis shakes her head to give herself a moment to speak over the tightness in her throat. “N-no, it’s ok. Um, how did your interview go?” 

Twyla smiles brightly and Alexis swears it’s brighter than sunshine. “Really, really great. I know I said I’d call, but I wanted to do it in person instead. Are you free for dinner tonight?” 

Alexis’s heart thumps radically in her chest and she tries not to sound too hopeful when she says, “Yes. Yeah, yep–I’m free.” 

Twyla’s smile turns soft and intimate, and for a moment Alexis forgets that it’s not just the two of them in the room. “Great...then it’s a date.” 

She gives her one more smile and turns to go and Alexis bites her lip to keep herself from screaming in excitement. Someone clears their throat and only then does she remember what she was doing. 

_“I’m sorry...what was the question again?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://lilythesilly.tumblr.com), come say hi (or yell)!


End file.
